futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Super Bowl LVII (Porvenir)
|- | |- |'Date' |- |February 5, 2023 |- |'Stadium' |- |State Farm Stadium, Glendale, Arizona |- |'MVP' |- |Johnny Manziel, QB, New York Giants |- |'Favorite' |- |Browns by 1 |- |'Referee' |- |Sarah Thomas |- |'Attendance' |- |63,400 |- !Future Hall of Famers |- |Giants: Johnny Manziel, Odell Beckham, Jr. Browns: Baker Mayfield |- !Ceremonies |- |'National Anthem' |- |Sabrina Carpenter |- |'Coin Toss' |- |Carson Palmer |- |'Halftime Show' |- |Justin Bieber featuring Fifth Harmony |- !TV in the United States |- |CBS |- |'Announcers' |- |Jim Nantz (play-by-play) Tony Romo (analyst) Tracy Wolfson, Evan Washburn, and Jay Feely (sideline reporters) Gene Stratore (rules analyst) |- |←LVI Super Bowl LVIII→ |- | |} Super Bowl LVIII was an American Football game between the NFC Champion New York Giants and the AFC Champion Cleveland Browns to decide the Champion of the 2022-23 NFL season. The Giants defeated the Browns in what is remembered as one of the best and most controversial Super Bowls of all time. The game was played in State Farm Stadium in Glendale, Arizona. This game was the first time in NFL history that two Heisman Trophy winning quarterbacks would face each other in the Super Bowl, Johnny Manziel and Baker Mayfield, earning the game the nickname of the Heisman Bowl. Playoffs New York Giants For a team coming off a Super Bowl drought that had lasted over a decade, Pat Shurmur's New York Giants had ended the 2022-23 season in excellent position to go all the way, and return the Lombardi Trophy to the Eastern Seaboard. After losing franchise quarterback Eli Manning to retirement, in 2020, the team signed Johnny "Money Manziel", an ex-Cleveland Brown and Heisman Trophy winneer who had spent the last two seasons of his career in the Canadian Football League. Manziel had wowed the Giants during both his 2019 season and the 2020 NFL Spring League. Summer 2020, the Giants signed Manziel to a one-year contract. In the 2020-2021 season that followed Manziel's signing, the Giants won the NFC East for the first time since 2011, ending the season 9-7. The Giants would unfortunately go on to be eliminated by the Greenbay Packers in the NFC Wild Card Round, but Giants fans found little disappointment in being eliminated; the stage had been set for a Super Bowl appearance in the foreseeable future. Following their close loss to the San Francisco 49'ers in the 2022 Divisional Round, the Giants finished the 2022 Regular Season 13-3, winning the NFC East for the third consecutive year, and standing as the dominant favorites in the NFC. Divisional Round In the NFC Divisional Round, the Giants hosted the Chicago Bears in New Jersey. Despite making a Super Bowl appearance only two seasons prior, the Bears had made the playoffs as a Wild Card, narrowly topping the Seattle Seahawks in Chicago. The first half saw absolute Giants supremacy. Manziel routed the Chicago defense in a red-hot performance, throwing five touchdowns over the course of the first two quarters alone. The Bears on the other hand had seen Mitch Trubisky picked off twice by the ever-hawkish Sean Chandler, and were limited to two field goal attempts, only making one. In the second half, Trubisky would be picked off two more times, leaving running back Tarik Cohen to put the team's only touchdown on the board in the third quarter. Manziel saw less action per Shumur's discretion, but the Giants were able to score two more touchdowns, one through second-string QB Brock Osweiler, and another earned by star RB Saqoun Barkley. The Giants ended up comfortably winning 55-11. Conference Championship Despite the advantage of again hosting their opponent, the NFC Conference Championship rematch between the Giants and the defending 49'ers was expected to be competitive, and this sentiment proved to be the case. Manziel got off to a uncharacteristically slow start, scoring just one touchdown in the first half, while having one pass picked by 49'ers corner back Richard Sherman. Defending Super Bowl MVP Jimmy Garrappolo on the other hand ran circles around the Giants secondary, throwing two touchdowns, and putting his Niners in position to score two field goals. The contrast between the first and second half proved to be night and day. As Richard Sherman went out for the rest of the game with a knee injury in the first seconds of the third quarter, the Giants marched down the field twice in the same quarter alone. The Giants secondary meanwhile had improved vastly, picking off Garrppolo three times by the end of the game, though Garroppolo managed to score one more touchdown before the game ended, leaving the game 27-24 before the two-minute warning. In the end, the game came down to the wire, with a last minute touchdown by Manziel to his favorite target Odell Beckham Jr. sealing the game for the Giants, 31-27, and sending them to Glendale, Arizona, for the Super Bowl. Cleveland Browns Category:Sports Category:Gridiron football Category:Football Category:Super Bowl Category:Scenario: Porvenir